Grenade
by Inspiration17
Summary: SasuNaru- Even though his love is meaningless, even though Sasuke would never feel the same, Naruto would still die for the his precious person. Songfic for Grenade by Bruno Mars. Rated for Char. Death. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**This is a SasuNaru songfic with Grenade by Bruno Mars. Love the song, Love the pairing, so let's see what happens. If you don't like the song or the pairing, then you really shouldn't be reading this. **

**No flames. I'm just writing for fun, so if you don't like it then just ignore it.**

**I do not own anything. **

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give_

Kunai whipped through the air. Naruto felt one brush past him, slicing through one a sweaty blonde spike. He sprinted, his sandal clad feet stomping heavily along the leaf covered path. Earlier that day, before leaving for the mission, the cocky ninja had bragged on his skill of making it through a forest without being heard.

Too bad he no longer had the luxury of stealth.

They had been betrayed. Someone, a Konoha ninja, had leaked information about the top secret mission to take the Forbidden Jutsu scroll to the Leaf's strongest ally, Suna, and now, the ANBU assigned were paying the price.

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?_

A burning fire crawled its way up Naruto's leg. He knew there wasn't much time, but he could not stop running. He could not give up.

Sasuke needed him.

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did_

Sasuke…Naruto would not deny the feelings he felt bubble in his chest every time he set eyes on the raven. The two years after Sasuke had returned from his revenge, battered, bruised, and completely at a loss for what to do with his life, had been the happiest of the blonde's life. Sasuke's confusion gave the blonde a purpose: take care of his Uchiha.

The days they spent together. They trained, talked, ate meals, did everything normal friends would, but nights were different. As the village slept, the two would embrace in a dance only lovers knew. Naruto had everything he could ever want.

But Sasuke didn't.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is_

The day Sasuke moved out, Naruto had been shocked.

"This, us, it never should have happened," the Uchiha had said. "From now on, we are teammates. That's it. No one can ever know about _this_."

The way he referred to what they had shared could only be considered disgust. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with Naruto, and for the next year, Sasuke did everything to keep his distance. On the occasion that the two had to be together for a mission, the raven hardly spoke, keeping the whole ordeal strictly business oriented.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh_

To Sasuke, Naruto had been a means to an end. He had been deemed an outcast by the village, but the sunny charm of the blonde had melted their cold hearts in Sasuke's favor, convincing them to allow the rebel Uchiha back into the mix of life. Once he was in, Naruto was no longer needed. Sasuke had what he wanted: standing to have his pick of possibilities to recreate the Uchiha clan and respect deserved by the Uchiha clan. That was all Sasuke had ever wanted.

But even as shuriken tore into Naruto's soft flesh, the young ANBU pushed on to the clearing where he knew Sasuke was. Alone. Fighting ridiculous odds.

_I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same  
_

Naruto wasn't delusional. He knew saving Sasuke would not win back Sasuke's love, and if the positions were reversed, Sasuke wouldn't waste a second to ponder. He would leave his teammate for dead, focusing only on completing the mission and his own well-being.

_No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,_

The clearing was coated in blood when Naruto finally broke through the brush. Bodies of enemies scattered the ground, forming a circle around the current battle taking place between Konoha's number one ANBU, Sasuke Uchiha, and seven enemy ninja.

Sasuke, sweating and covered in blood, both his own and from his opponents, calmly blocked all the attacks flung at him before returning the assault with three perfectly placed kunai. It became one vs. four.

Naruto watched for a moment, and before he could stop himself he had a brief vision. In his mind, Naruto saw Sasuke worn out after an unusually vigorous spar. It had been a hot day. That much he remembered because Naruto had blamed his loss on too much heat. They had sat together under the baking sun, cooling their legs in the clear water of the lake.

"You know, you're kinda' abusive Sasuke," Naruto had joked, rubbing a cut that had been messily bandaged on his forearm. Later, the cut had become a scar. "I should file for protection or something."

"You're such a dobe," Sasuke had mumbled, but Naruto clearly remembered the small smile that was hiding behind the impassive lips.

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

Maybe if Naruto had known what Sasuke was thinking then, if he had known that he was just a tool, his heart wouldn't have swelled so much. But Naruto didn't know. He didn't want to.

He hadn't wanted to know that his most special person had seen him as nothing more than a tool, and once the tool had fulfilled its duty, it was easily disposed of.

A motion in the trees caught Naruto's eye. There, on one of the heavily shielded branches, stood a single ninja. In his hand was a fuuma shuriken, and it was poised to hit Sasuke directly.

_Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh_

There was no time to think. The enemy was already releasing his throw, and Naruto felt his exhausted legs move without command. Suddenly, he was directly in front of Sasuke, and right as his feet settled, the blade of the shuriken ripped into his chest.

_I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same  
_

The pain took over his mind, and it took every ounce of his control not to keel over completely. Instead, he sunk to his knees heavily, gasping for breath that would not come. Instead, the warm copper taste of blood filled his throat. He spit, trying to clear his suffocated airwaves.

"Naruto!"

The voice was fuzzy, or perhaps his ears had just decided to stop listening.

"You stupid dobe, don't you dare clothes your eyes! Don't you dare die!

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
You'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

A fire ripped through his core. Everything hurt. Everything burned, but the voice kept him from completely loosing himself in the waves of hurt.

Grunting with the effort, Naruto forced his eyes to open. A hazy image of Sasuke swam across his vision. The enemies were gone. Dead, most likely. Just like he would be.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh_

"Sasuke," Naruto gurgled, blood slipping down his chin.

"Why, you idiot, why would you jump in the way like that?" Sasuke demanded. He had pulled the shuriken from the tattered chest and was desperately trying to staunch the blood that was leaking through. "You had no reason to try and save me."

"Always a reason…" Naruto protested, his voice thick and tired. "I would die for you."

_I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

Sasuke refused to let tears fall over the shredded figure of what would soon be the dead body of his best friend. He didn't understand. Naruto had no reason to save him. The blonde should hate him after the way they parted.

But he hadn't. Naruto had something Sasuke didn't: loyalty. He had never given up on anything. No the village, not his dream, not even Sasuke. But Sasuke had given up. Sasuke had walked away from the only bright part of his existence to try and repopulate a clan that had outlived its time.

He had been selfish, concerned with his dreams and nothing else. Sasuke was exactly what Naruto had always claimed, a bastard. Naruto, the future of Konoha, the top candidate for hokage, had thrown away his life for nothing. Sasuke had no real dream anymore.

As Naruto's labored breathing began to slow, Sasuke held the younger boy close. It didn't matter who saw them now, or if it would make him look worse in the eyes of the village. Naruto was fading, and all Sasuke could do was watch.

_But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no_

"I don't …regret…it," Naruto forced out, drawing Sasuke from his thoughts and back to the present. "I'm glad my…life…could be used…to help…the one I…cherish."

"You shouldn't have wasted your life on me," Sasuke murmured back, gently pushing the clumped blonde locks off of Naruto's sweaty forehead. "You shouldn't be the one dying in this."

"But you wouldn't...die for…me. So I gotta'…do all…the work," Naruto laughed weakly. "It's no good…living in a…world where the one…person…you love most…feels nothing for you."

Before Sasuke even had a chance to protest, the bright blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki closed for good. Later, Sasuke would take the body back for his friends to weep over. His name would be added to the KIA wall and all of the Konoha would turn up for the ceremony. His name would continue to float through the lips of his friends, and their children, and their children's children, until the little blonde Uzumaki boy with whiskered cheeks and a sunny smile became a legend, a figure parents told their children about in hope to encourage them.

But for the moment, Sasuke just held him. The last Uchiha, number one ANBU in Konoha, knelt in the bloody field with his most cherished person lying limp in his arms. Memories and possibilities flooded his mind, but nothing mattered.

Naruto Uzumaki had died for him.

**Well that's it folks. If you like it or have constructive criticism feel free to review. If you hated it, I apologize for wasting your time.**

**Peace Out**


End file.
